


黑暗喧嚣之甚，光明缄口不言

by Jacinthe



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Canon Era, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“格朗泰尔把某个娼妓按在墙上，在巷子里侵犯她。安灼拉正好路过，听见了自己的名字，于是探身望去。他从未见过性爱的场景，然而他无法移开他的视线。”<br/>他的话语中充满了泪水，粗重而急促的喘息，以及绝望。安灼拉想要开口说话，他需要开口，希望去终止这场闹剧，他想去质问格朗泰尔。但那人已经喝醉了，使他迷醉的如果不是酒精，那就是情欲。在这个时候，一次谈话是无济于事的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑暗喧嚣之甚，光明缄口不言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when darkness is too loud, light dares not to speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973016) by [Potoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potoo/pseuds/Potoo). 



巴黎的噪音是由各种难以言说的故事编织成的一曲背景乐。日暮时分，这些故事就会被黑暗浸染。在朦胧的阳光下，孩子的抽泣声从小巷中传来，同一个孩子也会在夜晚哀鸣。男人们在阳光下气喘吁吁地劳碌，他们血液拍打鹅卵石路面的声音在黑夜中则越发清晰可辨。在阳光下闲谈的女人，将要在月光下呻吟，现在还看不到这轮明月，不是此地，不是此时。  
安灼拉一边思索着，一边抬起头来。  
暮色四合，几盏灯照亮了前行的路途，点点摇曳的烛火透过窗户映出了光辉。然而巴黎的黑夜并不仅仅意味着缺少光亮，黑暗渗入大街小巷，在他的周身蔓延，微弱的光与热完全于事无补。这座城市在黑暗中喧嚣，痛苦的呼喊使它鲜活起来。  
安灼拉从不拒绝倾听苦痛的呼声，从不。但他无法解放那些聚居在街上的妓女，尽管他为此深感遗憾，因为他孤身一人。时光和进步会向她们施以援手，而不是凭他单枪匹马地战斗。安灼拉尽量忽略街边来自情欲与黑夜的特殊声响，但他无法阻止衣衫尽褪时的窸窣声传进他的耳畔——这象征深巷中的一场旖旎邂逅。他需要尽快回家，他厌恶听见这社会的枷锁在他身边喀喀作响，响声在黑夜中会被放大。他还需要好好休息，为明天做准备。  
不，他无法阻止布料的摩擦声，也无法阻止他的名字在黑暗中响起，那声音绵长而粗重，安灼拉怔在了原地，再一次地，他的名字夹杂在肉体碰撞声中悄然响起，构成了这孤寂城市的一个不和谐音。他迷惑不解地皱皱眉，向声音的来源走去，当他离开大路时，小巷里的黑暗吞没了他。巷子里泥泞坑洼，一层泥土覆盖着铺路石，他的足音被喘息与呻吟所掩盖。这里比他想象得还要昏暗，只有二楼的一星烛火带来了几丝光明，但安灼拉不需要怎么观察，就明白这儿发生了什么——他的耳朵向他描述了一切，这是安灼拉常常避免直视的一幕，然而好奇心驱使他向前，当他再次停下脚步，他把自己隐藏在黑暗之中，便于观察几尺之隔发生的事情。  
一个女人被按在房子的砖墙上，脸紧贴着冰冷的石砖，她双眼紧闭，长发披散到肩头。尽管有一段距离，安灼拉的目光依然捕捉到了她脸上一抹胭脂的亮色。黑夜里的姑娘（A lady of the night），这大有可能。她的面孔因为疼痛而扭曲，她的长裙被掀起，一双宽大的手紧拧住她的臀部，黑夜隐藏了那些伤疤。安灼拉的视线落到那双手上，猜测着其主人的身份，手宽大，粗糙，安灼拉难以定义那人的声音，他听上去既痛苦又愉悦，既不耐烦，同时又带着餍足。像一只野兽，愤怒地咆哮，撕咬着奄奄一息的猎物。他的声音同女人的面庞一样扭曲，却又似曾相识，当他喊出安灼拉的名字时，安灼拉猛然意识到，这个人可能正把那个娼妓当成安灼拉，或者把安灼拉当成娼妓，以便从中获得快感。与此同时，安灼拉认出了他，格朗泰尔。他疑惑自己为什么没有早些发现，平日里他经常听见格朗泰尔呼唤自己的名字，却从未带上这种意味。  
格朗泰尔在女人身后抽插着，紧抓着她瘦弱的腰臀，同时把头半埋进她的颈窝。女人的腿大开着，当她抬起腰的时候，她的脚死死撑在地面上，安灼拉此时感到天旋地转。  
“该死，”他的朋友呢喃道，“该死，该死，好吧，你可真是……”  
安灼拉依然杵在那里，这本来不关他事，如果格朗泰尔乐意在午夜的暗巷里上一个妓女，安灼拉的生活不会受丝毫影响。她看上去也并没有对他的行为感到不悦，而且他确信她会得到可观的报酬。这与他无关，与其在这里呆呆地看着他们做爱，不如尽快离开。  
但是他不能离开，尽管他知道他应该走。  
格朗泰尔必须要对这一切负责，当那人喊出他名字的时候，这件事情已经牵涉到了安灼拉。于是安灼拉继续隐藏在黑暗中，观察着眼前毫无遮掩的画面，他的所见越发清晰，因为他的双眼渐渐适应了黑暗。  
女人呻吟着喊了些什么，她的音调陡然拔高了，尽管与哭泣相去甚远。格朗泰尔低吼道：“安静点，婊子，”他的声音半是嘶吼，半是抽噎。安灼拉这才知道，险些哭出来的不是那妓女，而是格朗泰尔，“我付钱可不是为了听你叫的。”又是一次野蛮的侵犯，女人的双肩战栗了一下，接着她什么都没说，只是把偶然从喉头溢出的呻吟安静地扼住。格朗泰尔，一边粗暴地进出，一边放大了声音——也许只是安灼拉认为如此，“就像这样，就像这样，你……你享受这样，你……你是想要的，你就想被这么干，我——”他的话被抽噎和另一声呻吟打断了，“啊！终身守贞？你再也不是处子了，再也不是了，吾爱，你再也不是了，因为我占有了你，嘘……”  
安灼拉浑身颤抖着，嘴唇紧抿。  
“你让我这么对待你，你真美……你真……你再也不可能更美了，你再也不可能这么美了……”同时，他在女人的脖颈上虔诚地落下一吻，仿佛他并不是在侵犯她，而是在向她示爱。安灼拉的左手死死地抓住了右臂，他需要把持住某些东西，他需要把持住一切。  
格朗泰尔的动作越来越激烈，同时流下了更多狂热的泪水。女人喊出了声，发出了一声尖锐的哭叫，但他似乎并没有注意到，或者他根本就漠不关心，“安灼拉，你是我的——”  
安灼拉咬住了他的嘴唇。  
“你怎么会让我这么对待你？我想要玷污你，你简直是个怪物，如此丑陋，如此可怖。你怎么可能，我恨你，安灼拉，安灼拉……”他的话语中充满了泪水，粗重而急促的喘息，以及绝望。安灼拉想要开口说话，他需要开口，希望去终止这场闹剧，他想去质问格朗泰尔。但那人已经喝醉了，使他迷醉的如果不是酒精，那就是情欲。在这个时候，一次谈话是无济于事的。  
格朗泰尔在小巷里侵犯一个妓女，还把他身下的这个娼妓想象成安灼拉。安灼拉不得不闭上眼睛，感到了一种被亵渎的不适感，还有一种他不会，也不敢去细思的悸动，难以名状。格朗泰尔在小巷里侵犯一个妓女，并且告诉她——告诉他，他有多么美丽，他有多么丑陋，以及，他怨恨他。  
安灼拉心想，如果他取代了那个娼妓的位置，毫无疑问他也会厌恶他自己，如果不是现在，那就是早上。他也毫不怀疑，到了那个时候，他的感觉肯定会比憎恨和反感多一些什么。但这使人百思不得其解，而他并不愿意想象格朗泰尔把手放在他的后腰下，那样太过于粗暴，他也不愿意让他埋头在自己的颈窝里痛哭。  
最终，格朗泰尔发出了野兽般的刺耳声音，伴随突兀的哭声，他支离破碎地呢喃着安灼拉的名字，在妓女的体内发泄了出来。他就那样静静地待了一会儿，他瘫倒在女人的身侧，深埋在她的体内，他的手无力地贴在她的腰臀上，吐息代替眼泪喷洒在她的颈间。安灼拉知道，他真的应该离开了。但他想，他永不会后悔见到这一幕，格朗泰尔似乎处于平静之中，丝毫没有觉察到他方才那种行为的丑恶之处，这就如同，他的人生仅此一次臻于圆满。安灼拉又一次颤抖起来，这次颤抖得还更厉害些。他从未想过他能看到这幅样子的格朗泰尔。他浑身上下充满了夹杂着疲惫的狂喜，他的肌肉明显放松了，嘴角浮现出一抹笑意。  
在某一瞬间，安灼拉渴望冲破这片黑暗，冲出去抱住他，仅仅是抱住他，去摩挲他的背部，同时在他汗湿的眉毛上印下一个纯真的吻，在他的耳边低语，感受他的手臂环绕着自己的身体，去帮助他重归于平静。  
这一瞬间结束了。  
相反地，安灼拉想起他的名字曾在格朗泰尔的舌尖上嘶哑地响起，想起他被告知，如果他同对方陷入爱河，他就会成为怪物，他想起了眼泪。而眼泪并不属于爱情的一部分。安灼拉恰恰避开了那一幕，格朗泰尔渐渐恢复了起来，他或许恢复了一点儿，然后他往妓女的手里塞了几个硬币。  
宽阔的街道向他敞开怀抱，安灼拉飞奔回家，他步伐迅速，迷失在自己突如其来的记忆洪流中。他记得眼泪，他入眠接着又苏醒，记起了眼泪。当第二天格朗泰尔出现在缪尚的时候，对方看起来和平时并无两样，安灼拉不禁觉得，昨晚的一切只是个令人不快的梦，除此之外，别无他物。  
“你也想要些硬币吗？”在黄昏稍晚些的时候，格朗泰尔在离开之前这么问道，语调苦涩，“你在这幕戏中扮演了一个至关重要的角色，你应该得到报酬，这才算公平。没有你的在场帮助，我不可能表演得这么完美。每个演员都应该得到回报。拿去吧，我给你相同的报酬，我可不希望被当成一个不公正的家伙。”他摸索起硬币来，可是，安灼拉却看向别处，转过身去背对着他，然后离开了。  
“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔在他身后苦苦哀求，声音丝毫听不出昨晚放荡呻吟留下的痕迹，  
安灼拉记得眼泪，因此，他没有回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：  
> 无beta，我不是英语母语者，为我的低级错误致歉。  
> 如果对角色描述存在疑虑，请尽管来告诉我，我希望以安灼拉的视角（POV）叙述足够清晰，因此没有必要掺入太多我的个人看法，事实上，对于叙述及词句的选择很大程度上受到了安灼拉视角的影响，我原本想要将一些不同的意图付诸实践，但笔下的安灼拉与我的初始构思相去甚远。  
> 译者注：  
> 原作美如画，我怀疑我毁了原作的那份美感。


End file.
